Don't make this difficult
by AttackOnPotatoPizza
Summary: Christa is ecstatic about prom but Ymir could care less about the event. What will Christa do if the brunette refuses to take her?
1. Chapter 1

**So this topic came to mind when someone asked me if I was eligible to go to prom next year. The first thought that came to my head was well, NO, and this couplexD If people like this I'll probably continue it..well even if they don't since it's so fun to write! lol but really...It's mostly drama in the beginning and the couples I have so far are YmirxChrista and MikasaxSasha. So..enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I write these on my phone and we all know how stupid auto correct is. **

Christa sighed as closed in on the school. It was chilly this morning and she didn't have time to grab a coat. She had to deal with the first thing she found which was a thin white sweater.

"Christa!" She hears a voice squeal and suddenly a pair of arms embrace her.

"Sasha...can't...breath..." The brunette backs up with a grin. "Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength." The girl next to her rolls her eyes. "Hey Mikasa!"  
The blonde greets with a smile.

"Ymir isn't here yet?" Sasha asks as she nervously looks around for the girl.

"What's that? I heard my name."

Sasha jumps and looks at Ymir with wide eyes.

The taller girl scoffs and shakes her head, ignoring her. She makes her way to Christa, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Good morning." She purrs and the girl can't help but blush a scarlet red.

"G-good morning."

The bell rings signaling them to head to class. Ymir grabs the smaller girls hand, intertwining their fingers, and leads rhe way into the school.

As usual its packed with students, some against their lockers, others waiting outside of a door waiting for the teacher to arrive.

As they walk, the blonde can't help but gaze at the posters plastered on the walls. Prom is coming up, and no matter how many times she brings it up, ymir never asks her out.

They stop in front of a classroom door giving Christa another chance.

"Hey Ymir.." She tugs at the older girls sleeve, which causes her to look down at her with a raised brow.

"About prom.." She felt her face go hot and her throat swell up a bit.  
She couldn't deal with it if Ymir laughed in her face again.

The older girl grimaces. "Not again Christa..I don't like those sort of events."  
"But I do!" She whined, giving her girlfriend a pleading expression.

Ymir sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"I'll take you anywhere you want but not there. Not to a room filled with stupid people, and stupid music."

The petite girl winced hearing her say the words. Honestly was it really that hard?

"Fine! You know what don't come oover today. I just remembered I have something to do!" The girl stomped to the door, swung in open, and walked in leaving Ymir alone.

The brunette put her hand to face in exasperation and walked in.

Her girlfriend sat alone this time away from her usual seat and held a icy stare.

"Great job Ymir.." The brunette muttered to herself as she sat in her usual seat, which was located in the back.

"Shadis isn't here yet Sasha." A brown headed boy says as he takes his seat next to a boy with blonde hair.

"You're not going to stop her Eren? What if she gets caught..?"

The boy scoffed and shrugged.

Sasha grins, walking in with a hot dog in her left hand, and took her seat next to Mikasa.

"Hey Christa!" Sasha greeted through muffled chewing looking at the blonde who sat behind her.

She swallowed her food and have her a perplexed look. "Why aren't you with Ymir?"

The blonde didn't give her a reply which let the brunette catch on quickly.

"She doesn't want to take you to prom eh?"

"Shut up Sasha." The older girl in the back hisses in anger.

"Ymir she's talking to me. Not you.." the blonde retorted, not in the mood for the girls attitude.

"Well she's sticking her noise into our business."

"She wouldn't be if you took me to prom."

Eren snickered a bit which caused the boy next to him to shake his head in disapproval.

"Fine then Christa. Find someone who'll take you!"

"Sure thing.." Christa muttered in annoyance, but felt slight hurt at the comment.

"Everyone shut up!" Heads snapped to the front of the classroom to see Shadis walking in with his briefcase.

"Class begins now!"

Christa sighed and began taking the notes he projected onto the board.

Xxxxxx

Christa didn't wait for Ymir wait for Ymir after class and the girl knew to keep her distance.

It was around lunch time when Christa was putting her books away in her locker when someone tapped her shoulder.

The blonde turned and smiled as she shall a tall figure.

"Hey Reiner!"

"Christa." He greeted with a smile, which feel as he continued, "I heard about your argument today with Ymir. You okay?"

She sighed but nodded once.

"She's just so difficult. I really want to go to prom since its our senior year..this will he one of the last few events well be holding.."

He have her a sympathetic look and smiled nervously.

"I could always take you Christa."

The girl blinked and gave him a questioning look.

He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"I've had a crush on you since last year, I admit that. You seem like you really want to go.."

"I can't..." She whispered with disbelief.

"Ymir said to go with someone who would take you. I'm standing right here."

There was an awkward silence as Christa thought it over.

Just the thought of Ymir earlier in the morning made her blood boil.

The brunette never took her seriously when she was mad, and always teased her.

She pursed her lips and nodded once.

"Okay...but just as friend's okay. I'm with Ymir."

He smiled happily and nodded. "Of course!"

She smiled and waved as she made her way down the hall.

_"Ymir did say it.. wonder if she'll take me seriously now." _She thought.

Little did the blonde know Ymir was listening in the whole time.

"Christa...she wouldn't..." She felt complete rage but a tugging pull on her heart as she saw her girlfriend push the doors open and disappear into the cafeteria.

The brunette choked back a sob and hit the locker in front of her, before stomping down the hall in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

** So I ended up not going to school today. I fell asleep at 5 (in the morning) and woke up at 10xD So I had a free day to myself! Instead of socializing I decided to write another chapter of this story. I tried to be a bit more descriptive but writing details and such has always been my worst enemy-.- The first part is a flashback so.. hope you guys enjoy!:D**

_"Christa!" The tall brunette ran towards the blonde, grabbing her shoulder to twirl her around._

_"What do you want Ymir?" She sounded annoyed and ticked off still which made Ymir look away in guilt._

_"I heard...that you were going to prom with Reiner." She bit her tongue, not wanting to tell her she was there when she was asked. "Is it true?"_

_Christa clicked her tongue in annoyance, staring at the girls freckled face, and nodded once. "Yes. He asked me and you even said it yourself. 'Go with someone who wants to take you.'"_

_A growl built up in the brunettes chest. Meeting the smaller girls icy stare she yelled, "How could you Christa!? I didn't mean it..and for you to-"_

_"I'm done here Ymir." The blonde interrupted, crossing her arms against her chest with a blank expression._

_"I'm going with Reiner. You made your decision and I made mine."_

_The girl turned and began walking away leaving her girlfriend behind._

Ymir ran her hands through her messy brown hair once more in exasperation from the memory.

How could Christa do this to her?

She admits, yes, she was being an ass, but not to the point where Christa needed to go run to some guy. Especially not Reiner.

The girl sighed heavily and laid down on her back. It's been 2 days since then. Christa hasn't even tried talking to her once, and the brunettes been spending most of her time alone. Tomorrow's prom too..

"What am I going to do..." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly her alarm rang, interrupting the girls dismal thoughts.  
She hadn't slept due to the dilemma at hand so having an alarm seemed rather absurd.

With one last sigh she got up, turned off the beeping nuisance, and grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She checked herself in the mirror noticing how crappy she looked.

She hadn't fixed her hair, and it swung carelessly to her shoulders. She didn't put an effort to her clothes either. Usually she would dress a bit more nicely since Christa always hated how she wore her clothes all sloppy.

"_Well it's not like it matters today._." She thought paying no heed to her wrinkled shirt and marched out the door to the outside world.

Today the sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky. Birds chirped noisily as Ymir made her way down to the school which wasn't located too far from her house. She continued to think of her girlfriend and how she could make this all up to her. Also how to get rid of Reiner...

Upon arriving she noticed Sasha and Connie both staring at each other.

Connie had a very annoyed expression and he looked like he was going to explode. He may be short but he can pack a punch when he wants to.

"Damn it Sasha! That was my breakfast!" He yelled angrily throwing his hands up into the air.

Sasha blinked, her expression blank, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's food. I'm going to eat it if it looks good, and besides it was a potato and cheese sandwich..." She drooled at the thought of food.

"You'll pay!"

"I REGRET NOTHING!" she yelled with a giggle as she ran away from Connie as he chased her down.

Ymir shook her head as she made her way up the steps of the entrance. She saw a figure standing close to the railing of the stairs, and turned to see that it was Mikasa staring at both of them with a smile placed on her lips.

"How do you even deal with that?" The brunette muttered which caused Mikasa to blush and pull on her red scarf.

Both girls watched as Connie tackled Sasha to the ground pinning her hands against the pavement, yelling at her to apologize.

After a few seconds of silence between both girls, Mikasa sighed and turned to look at the brunette.

"Why won't you take Christa to prom?"

"Eh?" Ymir turned to her, surprised the usually quiet girl even talked to her. Sure they knew each other, but not to the point where either of them ever talked unless Christa was around.

Mikasa stared at her, with dark impassive eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I think they're stupid." She muttered avoiding the girls stare.

"You love Christa don't you?" It was a rhetorical question but the brunette still nodded in response.

"Then take her. If not Reiner will and who knows what he'll try to do."

She couldn't help but feel panic as she thought of Reiner taking Christa to prom. What if he tried kissing her?

"You're scared."

Ymir blinked, snapping back into reality, and glanced at the girl with a perplexed look.

"Scared..?"

"You don't want to take Christa to prom because you're scared you'll hurt her right?" She paused for a second and continued on. "You think she won't enjoy prom with you..you want her to enjoy the dance with someone who wants to be there. Someone who's equally as ecstatic about prom as her. Right?"

The brunette stared at the girl with a shocked expression not saying a single thing.

It's true, she wanted Christa to enjoy herself with someone who would dance with her, and was happy to be there. She never truly admitted this to herself, until now

"Christa would enjoy herself regardless. Prom is tomorrow night so I suggest you do something about it."

There was a cry of victory, and both girls averted their attention to Sasha who was standing next to Connie, who was on the ground, with a grin.

"No fair..." He groaned standing up, rubbing the back of his head, his yellow T-shirt smudged with dirt from the ground.

"Mikasa I did it!" The energetic brunette ran over to her expressionless girlfriend.

"See! I'm getting better at fighting since you're teaching me!" Her eyes were bright with glee, her left cheek had a plaster of dirt, which Mikasa wiped away.

Sasha squealed and wrapped her arms around the girl who blushed slightly.

Seeing those two caused a sudden yearning to hold Christa. The older girl scoffed shaking her head, but froze as she saw the petite girl walking up the steps to the school. Her hair was a bit messy, and her eyes had a slight drowsiness in them.

She was carrying a poster and a book, which made Ymir feel like complete crap, since she would always help her with her things.

"Hey Christa!" Sasha greeted before receiving a hard hit to the back of the head by an angry Connie.

Christa nodded once, yawned and, ignoring Ymir, began walking into the school.

Ymir watched as her girlfriend stepped in, wondering what to do.

"Go after her you dumbass." Connie muttered still a bit ticked off as he didn't have any breakfast due to Sasha.

Instead of beating him to a pulp, she nodded and chased after Christa.

"Hey wait!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned to face the taller girl.

"Ymir..."

Just hearing her say her name again caused Ymir's heart to race.

"Christa.."

The blonde's face softened a bit, but after a second, she went back to her cold demeanor.

"What do you want?" The girl sounded really tired, probably from staying up all night working on that poster she was holding.

Ymir bit her lower lip trying her best not to laugh. She had always thought it was adorable how Christa cared so much about her studies.

The bell suddenly rang which caused Ymir to curse under her breath.

"_Seriously god? Gimme a break!"_ She thought in annoyance as kids began crowding the halls. She ignored them and continued anyway.

"I'm sorry for how I acted!" The taller of the two apologized.

Christa's eyes went wide. Ymir apologizing? Never.

"I..I'm sorry Christa." The brunette bowed her head in embarrassment.

"No Ymir it's fine.." she glanced at her watch and bit her lower lip realizing there was only a few more minutes until class started.

"I have to go to-" she yelped as the brunette slipped her hand behind the girls back, yanking her to the taller girls body, wrapping her arms around the blondes small frame.

"I'm so sorry..." Ymir muttered resting her chin on the smaller girls head.

"Y-ymir..class is about to start..and I have to talk to Reiner-"

Ymir pulled away to stare at her with wide brown eyes. "No way. You're still going with that asshole?"

"He's not an asshole and yes. He asked me and I told him I would remember? I can't cancel just because of you.."

"Damn it Christa! I'll..." She struggled to continue on. "I'll...take you to prom."

"No way!" They both turned their heads towards the voice to see Reiner leaning against the lockers, arms crossed against his chest. He beamed at Ymir with hard eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

"She said yes to me Ymir. You missed your chance!"

The girl scoffed and turned to face him with a smug expression.

"You really want me to beat your ass don't ya?" She began taking a step forward, but stopped as the blonde grabbed her hand.

"Ymir...I...I already said yes and he already has his suit..."

_"Come again? Was Christa really saying she was going with Reiner regardless of the fact that I just asked her..?" _Ymir stared at her in disbelief and shook her head angrily.

"No...NO!" Ymir couldn't help but yell in anger which caused the blonde to back up a few steps.

"Ymir I can't ditch him! This wouldn't have happened if you would've taken me from the start!" The blonde yelled, her voice breaking at the end as she was on the verge of tears.

She blinked them away, not wanting to cry right before she went to class.

"You heard her Ymir. I'm taking her and that's that." Reiner walked over to the blonde who's face was mixed with sadness and anger.

"I promise I'll treat her right. I'm sorry that it turned out this way.." He did give her an apologetic look, but Ymir didn't believe a single word that escaped his mouth.

"I do like Christa that's why I won't back down. If you want to take her so bad you'll have to get rid of me."

Ymir growled and moved forward but stopped as Christa stepped in between them.

"If you hurt him I won't talk to you ever again.." She tried to sound sincere but her voice sounded more weak than anything else. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and continued, "I'm going with him as a friend. Nothing more."

The brunette stared in anger as Reiner turned, with a smirk, and walked off to class.

"I'm sorry Ymir." The blonde sighed heavily and muttered, "We should get to class..."

The taller girl didn't budge but just stared at her girlfriend with fury in her eyes.

"I'll go to class then..." The smaller of the two got up on her tippy toes to lay a kiss on her girlfriend's freckled cheek which caused the brunette to calm down a bit.

"I'll see you later..." She turned and hurried down the hall, lightly cursing as she noticed how late she was.

"I'm taking you to prom Christa..." Ymir muttered to herself walking in the opposite direction of the classroom.

She stomped out of the school and walked off towards the bus stop nearby.

She was taking Christa whether Reiner let her or not. She couldn't bear to see her girlfriend in the arms of someone else.

She came to a halt as she reached the bus stop and didn't notice the small girl sitting on the bench.

"Ymir."

The brunette turned towards the quiet voice to see Annie. She was small but, unlike Christa, she had a scary face, one that even scared Ymir at times.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" She was baffled. School started, and what with Annie being a straight A student, she was shocked to see her outside.

The girl shrugged. "I'm off to the inner city of Trost.. I didn't feel like going to school today..." She paused for a second and added, "and you?"

Ymir cocked her head to the side to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm going to the city...to buy a suit. I'm taking Christa to prom."

Annie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wasn't Reiner taking her?"

"That asshole won't take Christa away from me that easily."

The bus arrived and both girls stepped on paying their fare. They sat in the back of the vehicle sitting beside each other.

"Since we're both going to the city...I suppose I can help you shop for a suit." Annie sounded a bit bored but her eyes showed just a bit of interest.

"Uhm...thanks.." She felt a bit awkward having Annie help. They were both pretty hard headed and usually kept their distance from people so they understood each other on that level.

But actual conversation? That has never happened.

"Why are you going to the city? Is it really just because you didn't want to go to school?" The brunette eyed the smaller girl with a curious gaze.

"I suppose I can tell you.." The blonde cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"I'm going dress shopping..for prom..." she blushed slightly.

"Really? Annie going to prom? With who?"

"I won't say anything else." Her usual cold attitude returned quickly, and her crystal blue eyes held no interest to continue the conversation.

Ymir scoffed but dropped the subject.

She was happy that someone was helping her with her shopping. She always hated the act but since prom usually calls for fancy suits and dresses, she didn't have a choice.

She'd win Christa over without having to beat Reiner to a bloody pulp.

Both girls sat in silence for the remainder of the bus ride, both thinking of the future event that was coming up tomorrow.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Did you guys like it? I'm still not too sure who Annie will go to prom with. Pish posh you'll find out soon though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:So I haven't had time to write much due to school. I have one more month left and I'm done with my first semester of senior year! woo! I hope you guys like this chapter. :P The next will be the last...DUN DUN DUN **

Christa sighed sitting down in her seat just as the bell rang. She had fallen asleep late last night which caused her to ignore her morning alarm. She was lucky that Sasha had called her, asking her if she did Shadis's homeowork.

"Hey, look who made it!" Sasha exclaimed sitting down in front of her. She happily nibbled on a pop tart that she had in her left hand.

Mikasa muttered a hello and took her seat next to the brunette.

"Thanks for calling me.." The blonde yawned and rubbed her watery blue eyes.

"You better wake up, you'll need the energy for tonight.." Sasha tried to sound interested but her attention was more focused on the food that was in her hand.

"I know..what time are you guys heading over again?"

"Uh..around 8..." Sasha opened her mouth to take a bite of the cookie, but before she could, Mikasa grabbed the girls poptart and chucked it to the trash bin in front of her. The brunette stared wide eyed, but before she could say anything Shadis stepped into the classroom.

"I smell food..." He took a sniff of the air and glared down at Sasha who hissed but said nothing ducking her head.

Christa bit back a laugh as she watched the brunette squirm in her seat. She couldn't tell what was scarier. Shadis, or the fact that Mikasa knew he was coming. The blonde sighed as Shadis turned on the overhead projector, portraying today's notes. She took out her notebook from her book bag and began scribbling the notes that were in front of her.

"Christa!" He called from his seat, looking up to see the blonde.

"Here sir!"

He nodded once. "Ymir!" When he heard no response he shook his head , muttered something about dropping out, and marked his roster.

Christa turned slightly to where Ymir's desk was located.

Was she avoiding her? Or was she just sick? She had called her last night and she appeared to be fine, even though she rushed the blonde off the phone.

"Christa pay attention!" Shadis's loud voice made Christa jump in response but she nodded and looked back to the front of the classroom with a frown. What exactly was going on?

Xxxxxxx

The blonde arrived to her household and immediately began preparing herself, first taking a long hot shower. She tried her best to forget about Ymir but found it rather difficult since she popped up all the time no matter how hard she tried to forget. Once out of the shower the small blonde began to blow dry her hair, thinking of her girlfriend.

It's understandable why she was so mad at her and especially at Reiner, but it's not like she could just ditch the guy. He was really nice and he spent money on this suit already..

She sighed shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She's going to prom, something she's been looking forward to since freshman year. Her friend's will be there, and as much as she wanted to go with Ymir, she'll at least be going with a decent guy. A friend at that.

The girl pouted, spinning her chair taking a quick glance at the clock on her bed side. "Wait what.." She took another look and jumped out of her seat grabbing the device in her hand. "I'm running late!"

The blonde began tugging her shirt over her head, struggling due to the panic, and even almost ended up falling, but caught herself before she ended up on the floor. She cursed under her breath, throwing her shirt to her bed. "_I have to hurry!"_

Xxxxxxx

"Christa! Reiner's here!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Christa hurriedly made her way down the stairs carefully so she wouldn't fall, and smiled as she saw a wide eyed Reiner.

He looked nice in his black tuxedo, his hands were crossed in front of his chest, and his face pinked up a little at the sight of the blonde. Even though she was a bit rushed, she looked fantastic in a black dress. Her hair ran straight down her shoulders to her back, and her face was a bit flushed due to the rush she was in.

Reiner was in complete awe. He observed the goddess before him not saying a single word. After a second he cleared his throat and muttered, "Uhm..you look great."

"Really? Thanks! I was sort of rushed.."

"Well you look beautiful.' He looked straight at her as he said the words, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Picture time!" The girls mother squealed in excitement and grabbed her camera.

After what seemed like an eternity of taking pictures, both of them headed out the door towards Reiner's car.

He opened the passenger door, closing it as his date was fully inside the car.

There was a moment of awkward silence as he drove down towards the hotel in which the dance was taking place. It was only a 30 minute drive but even so it seemed longer to both of them since they had nothing to say.

Christa didn't have a clue of what to say to the boy, and Reiner seemed too nervous to talk.

After about 10 minutes the girl finally spoke up. "Uhm..thanks for taking me to prom. I really appreciate it."

He chuckled, shaking his head once.

"No..thank you Christa. I've had a crush on you for _soo_ long. I feel honored taking you to prom."

The words made the girl blush and she muttered a thank you before turning towards the window. She couldn't help but think of Ymir.

What was she doing right now?

Was she okay?

Countless questions ran through the girls mind, making her uneasy.

Ymir was always one to hold grudges. There was even a few times where the brunette gave the blonde the silence treatment.

The longest she's ever lasted was perhaps a week. Now that she has a good reason to be mad, who knows how long it'll be.

"Christa?"

The blonde turned to her right to see an open door, and Reiner giving her a puzzled look.

"_Wha_t_ the hell? When did we get here_!?" She thought, and blinked several times before blushing deeply from the embarrassment.

She took his hand stepping out of the car. The blonde headed boy closed the car door and wrapped an arm around the girl with a smile.

Christa felt uncomfortable, but let his hand stay as they both walked into the hotel which emitted loud music.

Xxxxx

The room in which the dance was located was large, and it was filled with students. Some of them were sitting on the side tables while others danced on the dance floor, either with friends or with their significant other.

Pop music blared from the DJ on stage, and as both teens entered Sasha caught sight of them and motioned for them to come over.

Sasha looked amazing in a red dress. She had earrings on for this occasion, and even a few other accessories which matched the dress well. As usual she had her brown hair tied back and had a piece of food in her left hand. The girl smiled happily as Christa and Reiner both approached.

As they both reached the girl, Christa noticed a figure sitting at a table looking at the crowd of dancing students with a bored look. Her dark eyes then flickered to the hyperactive brunette, who was now approaching, and Christa could've sworn she saw the girl blush. Before she could comment, the girl fixed her red scarf to cover part of her face, hiding her pink cheeks.

"Hey Mikasa!" Christa cheerfully greeted.

The girl muttered a hello, and before she could greet Reiner, her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her, silencing her.

"Hey guys!" They heard a loud voice boom over the music, and they all glanced to look at Jean who was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair was spiked up a bit and he gave them all a wide grin, revealing perfectly white teeth.

Eren stood beside him with a cocky smile, and looked over at Reiner.

"Ohhhh so you guys did end up coming together! What about Ymir?" His green eyes lit up with curiosity.

There was a moment of silence between the group until Sasha chimed in, "What happened guys? No dates?"

Eren scoffed and shook his head, and then looked at Jean. Both boys gave a grin and high fived each other. "Pft! Who needs dates! We have each other! Bros before ho-"

Mikasa appeared in front of her brother in a flash. Her face was grim as she put a hand over his mouth, silencing whatever stupid thing he was going to say next. She gave him a death glare and he whimpered in response.

"Mikasa let him go..." Hearing her girlfriend say the words, the girl let her scared brother go, and sat back in her seat with a blank expression.

Christa always thought it was scary how Mikasa could be completely calm one second but appear to be mad the next. It was like turning on a switch.

Usually it was Eren's friend that kept him from saying stupid things that angered his sister. Speaking of which..

"Where's Armin by the way? Isn't he usually with you two?" Christa asked out of curiosity. Those 3 were usually a trio, though she didn't quite understand why Armin was with them, considering he was..well smarter and much more mature.

"Ugh...he got a date" Jean grumbled, his shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"Eh?! With who!?" Reiner asked, staring at the boy with a shocked expression. I mean Armin was quiet and he didn't converse much with anyone besides these two.

"Annie..." Eren muttered the girls name, and pointed to the dance floor.

Everyone averted their attention to the crowd of teenagers, and caught a sight of Armin and Annie, both dancing with a smile on both their faces.

Christa smiled to herself as she saw Annie smile. Usually the girl was quiet and hated talking to others but it seems as if she's finally found someone who understands her. She couldn't help but feel happy for the couple.

"I'm not shocked." Mikasa's voice brought the girl's attention back to the group. "Armin is way more respectful, and mature than you two idiots." The girl said with a scoff, and shook her head.

"Aw come on! I'm jealous! Everyone has a date but me! I mean, come on...who could resist this!" Jean pointed to himself with a smug expression.

"Everyone apparently since no on asked you."

Just as Jean scoffed, the music changed,.causing the students to mumble and move throughout the room.

"Mikasa let's go!" Sasha squealed, grabbing her lovers hand, pulling her towards the dance floor.

A slow song began to play and all the couples began to make their way in.

"Uhm...shall we? At least this one dance?" Reiner offered his hand to the smaller girl, who blushed and nodded once in response.

He grinned and pulled her to the crowd of people. Once reaching a good enough spot, they both turned to face each other and the boy smiled, placing his hands on the girls hips while she moved hers to his shoulders. They both moved slowly, Reiner leading the way they both moved.

Christa looked at the tall boy who stared down at her with hopeful eyes. What did he want exactly? He couldn't be taking this seriously right?

"Christa..." He cleared his throat nervously and looked away for a second before looking back into her blue eyes.

"I'm grateful you came with me tonight.." His voice became a bit more serious as he continued, "I want you to go out with me Christa. I know you're with Ymir but..she doesn't deserve you. I promise that I will cherish you for the rest of your life."

They both continued to sway and Christa looked at Reiner with a dumbfounded expression. Her eyes widened and she shook her head almost immediately.

"No Reiner. I'm with Ymir."

"Oh please!" He scoffed shaking his head.

"She couldn't even take you to prom. I'm better for you! I'll take you to these type of things. I'll do anything that makes you happy!" He held sincerity in his voice and he stared down at the girl who looked back at him with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry Reiner...I can't..." She bit her lip trying hold back tears. She hated saying no to people. She never ever liked bringing people down.

There's no way she would leave her girlfriends side..

At the thought of Ymir, the blonde pulled back with tears steaming down her cheek. She let the boy go and hurried through the crowd, looking for an exit.

She glanced around and finally found 2 double doors that led to the back of the hotel.

Christa shoved past a few people, and pushed the doors open, heading out into the cool air.

It was a bit chilly and the moon was high up in the dark sky. The girl sighed at the sight and held her shoulders shuddering a bit from the cold.

There were tables laid out and a couple sat in the back both too interested in each other to even notice the girl.

"Christa..."

She jumped at the sound of her name. With a frown, she turned to see Reiner.

He smiled lightly and quickly closed the distance between them.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I don't want to hurt you.."

"Then don't ask me again! I love Ymir!"

The boy sighed at her words and cupped her small face into his big hands.

He stared at her intently and leaned down to match her height. No...

She tried to pull away, but the boy wrapped his hand around the smaller girls waist.

"No sto-" Before she could protest, he smashed his lips against hers.

The blonde tried to push herself back but his hold was too strong. His lips moved once trying to get a response from the girl but she continued to try and shove away from him.

Finally she stopped protesting and let him finish.

He kissed her for a few seconds and finally pulled back with a satisfied look.

He opened his mouth to say something but a loud growl stopped him. He turned out of curiosity to see a tall figure standing in front of the double doors.

_"No way_.." The blonde looked past Reiner to see Ymir standing with her hands balled into fists.

She was wearing a black tux and her hair was swaying over her shoulders. She held a murderous glare and hissed taking a

step forward.

"Did you just kiss my girlfriend!?" Her voice was loud and filled with complete anger.

Christa shuddered at the sound and quickly made her way around Reiner. He did nothing to stop the blonde, but continued to glare at the brunette in front of him

Christa made her way to her girlfriend who just glanced at the girl and shook her head.

_Was...Was she mad at her?_

"Ymir...he kissed me and-"

"I know! I'm going to kill him!"

The blonde tried taking the taller girls hand, but the brunette shook it off, taking a few steps closer to Reiner.

The boy smirked smugly as the brunette stood in front of him.

"I've loved Christa for a long time Ymir. I kissed her and I'll do it again.. You couldn't make her happy so I did."

"Make her happy? So kissing her against her will makes her happy!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She was fuming.

"Well it will once she agrees to be mine. I'll fight for this girl. You could'nt even take her to prom. One simple thing!" His threw his hands up in the air in anger.

The brunette scoffed. "I would have taken her if your stupidass didn't intervene!"

Christa had never seen her girlfriend this mad before.

It was a bit scary. Ymir was impulsive when she was angry. She was furious, and had a dark look in her eyes. Ymir hissed and lifted up her arm, making a fist. There's no way the smaller girl could hold her back.

"Ymir, no, stop!"

Ymir growled and launched a punch at the boy who staggered back from the impact.

He rubbed his jaw and scowled.

"I'll kill you!" The brunette roared and ran towards the boy.

She tackled him down, and both of them began a fight that the petite girl had no chance of stopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Ymir growled as she tackled Reiner to the ground.  
She glared at him with menacing eyes, and landed a few more punches on his face before he grabbed her, and threw her off.

Christa panicked, not knowing what to do to stop them both. Stopping a fight between people who were twice her size seemed impossible.

Ymir lifted herself back onto her feet and glared at the boy in front of her with fierce brown eyes.

"I won't hold back if you come at me again." Reiner dusted off his suit and glared back at the girl with the same menacing look.

She scoffed and went after him again knocking him to the ground.

He flipped her over, pulling his arm back to punch her, but the brunettes reflexes were quick.

She grabbed his hand, holding it so he wouldn't take a swing, and landed a blow to his nose with her free hand.

Christa watched in horror, frozen not knowing what to do. How was she supported to do anything when she's as small as she is?

Just as she was about to go call for help, a figure appeared from behind her.

"This idiot..."

Christa turned to see Annie appear. The girl walked past her and towards the two, with a scowl on her face.

"_Seriously_ I did _not_ help you buy this suit for you to go and _dirty_ it." She pulled Ymir off of Reiner who had a bloody lower lip and nose.

Christa stared in shock, seeing as how someone as small and frail looking as Annie, could just go and actually pull the mighty Ymir off of someone like that. When Ymir used to get into fights way back then, even the teachers had trouble pulling the girl off of whomever she was beating.

The brunette growled, clenching her fists, clearly wanting to continue. She was never one to back down from a fight. Not until she couldn't stand anymore, so being pulled off like that angered her even more.

"Really? You want to continue?" Annie scoffed shaking her head in annoyance.

Without hesitation, the small blonde ran over to her girlfriend and grabbed her fist, hoping to calm her down before she went after him again.

"Stop Ymir!" She pleaded, and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist, burying her face into her chest.

The brunette relaxed quickly and scoffed once, but wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Reiner. You seriously_ should_ feel ashamed of yourself. Getting into a fight when you promised this girl a good time? How pathetic." Annie's voice sounded cold and sharp, which caused Christa to shudder.

"I.._she_ went after _me_." He stood holding a hand to his bloodied nose.

Annie ignored that comment and tilted her head a bit to look at the taller girl.

"Ymir, you too. I saw you come in and I was really hoping you wouldn't be so immature as to start a fight."

"This douchebag kissed my girlfriend!" Her voice boomed, which caused her girlfriend to jump and tighten her arms around the girls waist to stop her from losing control again.

"Couldn't you handle it more like...I don't know.. _an adult_?" Annie put emphasis on the last words, and sighed, looking back at Reiner who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm calling Bertholdt to help and take you to the hospital." She shook her head, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"No!" The boy pleaded with wide eyes. He clenched his fist from the pain that came after. "He's working..if he has to leave just to come for me..I wouldn't forgive myself.."

"Shut up." She dismissed his plea without hesitation. It was scary how cold Annie could be sometimes.." I can't leave you to go home like that. Follow me."

The boy grumbled but argued no further following the girl towards the double doors.

Christa let her girlfriend go and turned to where the two were headed. "Thanks Annie..."

The girl nodded and pushed the boy to the entrance, both disappearing back into the building.

It was quiet after that, both girls not really knowing what to say.

Ymir looked down at her girlfriend who was glaring down at the floor with a frown placed on her face. Was she mad at her for getting into a quarrel with that idiot?

Not knowing what to say exactly, she sighed and chuckled lightly.

"Boy I did a number on him!" She grinned hoping to lighten the mood.

"Shut up..." Christa's shoulders began to move in a rhythmic movement, and she let out a small hiccup.

The brunettes eyes widened and she quickly wrapped her arms around the small girl, pulling her to her chest, hoping to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry-" hiccup, "Ymir!"

"Hey, hey..no need to be sorry short stuff. It felt great being able to kick his ass."

The blonde sniffled and looked up to look into the brunettes eyes. They were gentle and no longer held the same menacing look as before.

"I'm sorry that I didn't agree to take you from the beginning.." The taller girl coughed and looked to the side, attempting to hide a blush.

"I just...I wanted you to have a good time with someone who was equally as happy to be here as you..I felt as if I wasn't good enough for you..I don't deserve you.." She began to sulk, her shoulders dropping a bit.

"Ymir you dummy!" The shorter of the two pulled the taller girl down and head butt her.

They both pulled back, Christa glaring intently at her girlfriend not feeling a single amount of pain, while the other girl gritted her teeth.

"Oooowwwww..." The brunette rubbed her forehead and frowned. "That wasn't necessary.."

"It was...You do deserve me.." Christa whispered, pouting, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist.

The taller girl chuckled lifting the blonde off her feet, which caused the blonde to squeal.

"Y-ymir!"

"I love you Christa Renz!" Ymir giggled, and spinned the small girl around. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as her lover did so.

They were both happy, seeing as they were together.

"Hey..." Ymir put Christa back onto her feet, her face lighting up with a goofy grin.

"Christa..." She offered her hand to the smaller girl who looked at her in confusion.

"Would you go to prom with me?" She smiled widely as she asked which caused the small girl to blush deeply and tears to form in her eyes again.

The brunette rolled her eyes, hating the fact that Christa always cried so easily. Even so, she still thought it was adorable.

"Yes Ymir, I will!" The blonde grabbed her lovers hand with a smile.

"Then let us go!" Ymir pecked her lover on the cheek and they both walked back into the hotel, both hand in hand.

Xxxxxxx

"Last song of the night guys! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves!" The dj announced and began playing the last melody for the night.

It was a slow song, and couples gathered around again.

Armin grabbed Annie's hand, who blushed in response, and guided her to the dancefloor with a smile. Both teens seemed great for eachother as they both understood one another.

"Sasha.." Mikasa sighed, looking at her girlfriend with sad eyes. The brunette was depressed since the food had been devoured, mostly by her, and she no longer anything to fill her empty stomach.

"I'll buy you something to eat on the ride home..." Hearing those words made the brunette jump out of her seat with a wide grin. She giggled and grabbed her girlfriends hand, taking her to the dance floor.

Both girls began to slow dance, Sasha stealing a kiss before her girlfriend could protest.

Ymir and Christa were already dancing, both slowly swaying to the soft song playing.

"Ymir..."

"Hm?" The brunette looked down to her girlfriend with a blank depression.

"I love you." The small blonde said the words with a smile, her voice sounding sincere and full of love, which caused the taller girl to blush deeply.

"Aww Ymir you're blushing!" The girl teased. She's only caught Ymir blush a few times, so it was a rare, and adorable sight to see.

"I'm not...!" She argued but quickly let the argument go.

Ymir sighed and looked down at her petite lover and smiled warmly.

"I love you too Christa." She leaned down to capture her girlfriends lips.

Both girls felt the same electrifying sensation flow throughout their bodies as their lips met. It was warm, and they both knew that this what true love felt like.

**A/N: So uh..There ya go! I tried hard to do this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking._. But yeah they all got a happy ending! Except Reiner..that's what happens when you're a douche! Oh and Bertholdt..I feel sorry for him v.v What'd you guys think? I was supposed to upload this sooner but well..Pokemon X and Y came out so I haven't seen daylight since. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I have another ChristaxYmir story I'll end up writing soon..*goes back to playing Pokemon***


End file.
